Egyptian Revolution
by RedRosePetal
Summary: When Atem has a revloution on his hands, he is forced to flee. But the Millenium Puzzle seems to have an idea of it's own, what could it possibaly have in mind?
1. Chapter 1

Here's replacement.. the mistakes were bugging me.. and I have made subtle changes

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

I hope you enjoy!

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

**Chapter One – Unrest and Terror**

"Pharaoh, they're on the outside of the city. What do we do?"

"We should attack them, show them who is in charge!"

The shouts from the members of the sacred court about what they should do continued, but the Pharaoh zoned out lost in his own thoughts. He was unsure what he should do, the revolutionaries wanted him gone but they had not attacked any of the innocent so attacking them would be counterproductive to what they wanted to achieve. But then again, maybe by attacking them that would solve this dilemma without spilling any innocent blood. Atem closed his eyes, sighing inwardly. If Yugi had taught him anything then attacking them would not be the solution. These revolutionaries were still innocent as they have not killed or harmed anyone in his kingdom. Atem prayed that it would stay that way.

There was the faint sound of running footsteps getting louder and louder. Atem opened his eyes and sat up straighter then he currently was, in his throne. His eyes fixed on the entrance to the throne room. The members of the Pharaoh's sacred court copied their king and their gazes fixed on the entrance, as well. A guard of the palace came sprinting into the room, dropping to one knee in a sign of respect to his king. Atem waited with bated breath, his heart was pounding.

"My pharaoh, they have broken into the city! Some of the civilians are dead!"The guard panted his head down still showing his respect.

Atem got to his feet and hurried to the balcony which overlooked the city. He could see the revolutionaries making their way towards the palace. There was also smoke rising in the sky; some of the buildings were on fire. The Pharaoh wiped his face in his hands, now he was really stuck on what to do. Returning to the throne room, Atem racked his brains trying to think of some way in which he could fix this. But before he could return to his throne the guard spoke again.

"My king, I have not told you all of it yet."

Atem turned to look at the guard. The guard bowed his head once again, afraid that his king might be angry.

"I have heard that they want you dead."

Atem closed his eyes as he absorbed that information. Well, it was fair enough, he thought. How do you get rid of a king, kill him. Atem had half been expecting this. There were shouts of outrage from the members of the sacred court.

"How can these traitors want to kill our king after everything he has done for them?"

"Now we should attack, they should know better than to threaten to kill our king."

"The gods will not stand for this act of treason!"

Atem's advisor interrupted their shouts.

"Isis, use the Millennium Necklace to see the future."

A dark haired woman held her hand either side of her golden necklace and closed her eyes. Atem opened his and looked across at Isis. They all waited. But they never got any sort of answer as there were loud crashes and yells coming from the entrance to the throne room. Soon, two guards were thrown to the ground, both not conscious. They had finally broken into the palace. Atem looked over at a group of revolutionaries stood there. He didn't let the hint of fear which was coursing though his veins show on his face. A pharaoh never showed fear or at least his father never had.

"So, my king we have got though your so-called palace defences." A revolutionary said.

This one had dark hair and green eyes. Atem turned to face them properly, folding his arms.

"You know what happens now don't you? We are taking control of Egypt and you will die." Another said.

Atem examined this one; he had black hair and hazel eyes. He said nothing just looked at the men. Then the two men drew their swords and ran towards Atem that was when the chaos began. As a few palace guards ran forwards to protect their king. The Pharaoh turned and ran behind his throne. Atem pushed against the wall behind the throne and a sacred passage way revealed itself to him. Atem's father, the previous pharaoh, had told him to use this passage if this situation ever happened. Running down the corridor, having made sure the passage was shut off from the others; Atem pulled off his royal blue cape and instead grabbed a grey one which was at the end of the passage. The last thing he needed was to be spotted.

As Atem opened the door which lead out to the back of the palace he pulled the cape up so that it also covered his head. Checking that the coast was clear the Pharaoh found his way out of the palace and the city, unnoticed. Out of sight of the city, he broke into a run, running up the slight mountain which would give him a view of the whole city. He slowed to a walk as he reached the top. Looking back at his city, where he could just see fights still going on. But there was nothing he could do. But the Pharaoh would never run. But I had to, Atem thought; it would make things worse if I am killed. A single tear escaped from Atem's eye and he turned his back to the riot filled city. Once again he began to run.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Please review, whether it is good or bad. I will take your views into account

Thanks for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

So I finally redid this..

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy Guys

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

**Chapter Two – The Departure**

The cold air of the evening was a relief to the man stumbling over the many sand dunes. His feet ached and his body was overcome with fatigue but he had to keep going. As the wind picked up and sand flew all around him, Atem pulled his cape closer around him. He kept telling himself that he couldn't stop. But the debate he had previously had came out again. He was a Pharaoh; he could not run from this. But I had to, Atem thought; it was the best thing to do. The wind got more aggressive and threatened to blow Atem off his feet but he still walked on. He kept looking around checking that no one was following him. But as he turned round for the third time the wind blew him off his feet and down a hill. Atem rolled down uncontrollably, finally coming to a halt, face first in the sand. For a few minutes he just lay there, too exhausted to get up. But the wind was not letting up and he knew that he must find shelter before he froze.

Atem pushed himself back onto his feet and looked around. The hill stood tall behind him and stretched as far as the eye could see which ironically was not very far due to the amount of sand which was flying about. Making a decision, he turned to the right and walked or rather stumbled on. But he could not last much longer, every inch of his body was screaming for him to stop.

"I must keep going." Atem muttered to himself.

He travelled for what seemed like miles and finally he came across a cave. Atem, gratefully entered it using the wall to guide him to the end. His knees gave way and he landed hard on the floor. Lying on his side pulling the cape close around him, he fell asleep.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Miles away, back at the palace the new rulers were not too sure where to start with ruling the empire. All they had wanted was the pharaoh out so that there would be a chance for the people who actually lived in the city to have a say. But one of the ring leaders was thinking that actually the Pharaoh had not done a bad job. But of course he would not tell his partner about this, he was certain that he might be killed, like so many of the resistors. But the pharaoh's secret court were imprisoned, they were important, they were not to be killed. The dark haired man ran his fingers though his hair, there was nothing he could do but go along with this because who knew where the king was. He had fled when they had taken over. The man walked across to a small balcony, looking out into the distance.

"I really regret this."

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

The sun rose higher in the sky as the morning drew nearer, but yet the man sleeping in the cave did not wake. It was only in the late afternoon that he woke. Atem sat up, sleepily. He pulled off his cape and removed the jewels from his head wrapping them safely in his cape. Pushing himself to his feet Atem walked slowly out of the cave and blinked heavily in the afternoon sun. Looking round he finally realised where he was. The River Nile was flowing happily in front of him. Atem scratched his head, he really had walked miles. The Nile was some way away from the palace. Approaching the water's edge Atem plunged his hands in and slapped water in his face. The Millennium Puzzle splashed into the water sending even more water into his face. Wiping his face, he then cupped his hands and brought water to his lips. He was unaware of the object round his neck was glowing. Before returning to the safety of the cave, Atem looked left and right checking that no one was watching him.

Upon, re-entering the cave the glowing of the puzzle became more prominent. Atem looked down and stared at the object. Sitting by his other belongings, he pulled off the puzzle and held at his eye line.

"What? What do you want to tell me?" Atem asked the object.

The Puzzle just continued to flash arrogantly back at him. Atem shifted so that he knelt up looking deep into the puzzle, willing it to answer his prayers. After some time, he lost his patience with the object.

"Oh come on! Tell me, what is it?" He snapped.

But yet again, the object did nothing but flash annoyingly at him. In frustration Atem threw the object from him. The Puzzle landed a few feet away and responded by flashing at him. He felt bad for throwing an object though it had been passed down to him by his father, so got up went to the object, brushing the sand off it. He then went back to the cave wall and replaced the puzzle round his neck. As the puzzle settled itself where it belonged that the flashing became solid and seemed to swallow him up. Atem was blinded by this light but could feel himself moving.

"Where are you taking me?" He called out hopelessly.

After a few blinding minutes, Atem was falling. Then his hands and knees slammed into something hard and cold. The impact on his hands and knees was quite painful. Stumbling back to his feet , Atem stared around. His mouth fell open in shock.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

I hope you enjoyed that! :D

Any comments? Or things like that, just place them in the reviews and I will answer them.

Thanks for reading :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is done!

I'll tell you this was difficult to write, I hope it turned out well….

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy! :D

X

**Chapter Three – Two Yugis**

Atem stared around, this place was so familiar to him but yet he could not remember where it was. Atem rubbed his hands together trying to warm himself up. There was noticeable temperature for him; even the cold air in the dessert was not as cold as it was here. Atem could hear strange noises so he followed it. As he walked he saw strange rectangular metal boxes along with some circular metal objects. Atem emerged from the passage where he had come from and stared around. Then a metal wagon shaped object zoomed past, Atem felt a rush of wind that made him feel even colder then he already was. Then another metal wagon zoomed past but Atem heard someone yell at him.

"Halloween was last month, loser!"

Atem stared after the wagon and thought that he heard laughter. Suddenly becoming aware of the way he was dressed Atem went back to the passage and hid in the shadows. As he thought about what to do, Atem ran his fingernails up and down his tanned skin, desperately trying to get warm.

Atem had been standing in the shadows for a while, when he heard voices. They were arguing with each other. Not wanting to be seen, Atem slipped behind the large rectangular box and waited.

"Aw, come on man I still don't see why you have brought two set of clothes for our cinema trip tonight."

"Because, my mum has no sense of what girls like! I want to try and get a girl tonight and I am not doing that with my flamin' Christmas jumper on which is way too small and too girlish."

The boys were now standing at the entrance of the passage. Fear went through Atem as he heard the footsteps coming closer.

"So how are you going to wear what you've got, surely your mum will see that they're different."

"I know that, so I am going to spill something on my Christmas jumper and say I am using your clothes, because you have this pair of jeans and hoodie don't you?"

They were really close now. Atem bit his lip, not wanting to be discovered.

"But why have you got yours then?"

"Because I don't want them anymore dummy and my mother doesn't know I have these so I am getting rid of the evidence."

Atem heard the lid of the rectangular box open, something dropped in, and then it was shut again.

"Man, dude sometimes I just can't follow your thoughts."

"It's better that way."

Then the boys walked away, Atem waited until the footsteps had vanished before emerging and opened the box. Atem pulled out the bag contained clothes and looked at them. Well, I'll have to, Atem thought; so I'll blend in.

Atem pulled off the millennium puzzle and set it on the ground before changing. As Atem finished changing and hung the puzzle under the 'hoodie', to keep it safe, he noticed the warmth spread through his veins. Walking out of the passage, again, several people brushed past him but said nothing. It had worked, Atem now blended in. Walking down what looked like a path; Atem tried his hardest to remember where he was. But he couldn't remember the name. Then an excited scream startled Atem.

"YUGI!"

Yugi flopped his head hard onto the desk.

"Aw, come on, Yuge. You can do it!" His best friend Joey said.

A muffled response through the table was the reply Joey got.

"I can't Joey it's so hard."

Joey shock his head, he knew that Yugi could do this.

"You can do anything Yugi, you're King of Games."

"Yeah, but this isn't duel monsters. This is Maths! More specifically Algebra."

Joey shock his head, giving up. He watched his friend as he sulked with his head on the table. Joey could not believe that a simple maths problem was getting Yugi into a stew. Ever since Yugi had lost his closest friend, a year ago, he had dealt with it well. After one year Yugi's winning streak was continuing, he had not been defeated yet. Kaiba had duelled Yugi 3 times and Yugi always won, but Kaiba didn't give up. A re-match had already scheduled.

Joey waited for Yugi to calm himself down; there was no point in talking to him because he wasn't going to believe him. Then there were the sounds of girls talking coming closer. Joey turned in his seat ready to try and win a date. But the girls had stopped when they had caught sight of Yugi.

"Oh my gosh. That's Yugi!" One said.

Yugi looked up and sighed, more fans.

"Wait, but if that is Yugi then who was that guy outside."

"Amanda that was Yugi, silly."

Amanda shook her head, the other girl gave her a look.

"Come on, the guy outside wasn't wearing school uniform and had a tan."

Shook ran through both Yugi and Joey, they exchanged a glance. The girls continued to argue as they walked to the back of the classroom. Joey turned to look at Yugi. Yugi had turned pale and was thinking deeply.

"Yuge, you don't think –"

"No Joey, it's not. He can't come back. That is just someone who looks like me."

Joey slapped his hands on the table.

"But Yugi, think about it. Who is the only person we know that looks exactly like you."

Yugi had to give Joey credit, he had a point but he was not going to listen.

"It's not him!" Yugi cried, before storming out the room.

Joey stood and watched his best friend run from the room. Tea and Tristan then appeared next to Joey, they had seen what had just happened. Joey gathered Yugi's stuff while explaining to the others what had just happened. They found Yugi outside the school gates. Joey bent down in front of his friend.

"Come on, Yuge. We have to check, it may not be him but we will never know until we try."

Tea came over and held out her hand, Yugi took it and they set off. Tristan and Joey got into an argument about where to look; Yugi looked at the ground his hand still in Tea's.

They finally decided to go to the park as in Joey's mind this is where you would hide. Yugi slipped his hand out of Tea's and walked over to the bushes. He climbed behind a bush and the others followed him. They looked behind some bushes and trees. But then Yugi saw someone sitting behind a tree but had his back to Yugi. Yugi knew who it was, the others knew as well. Yugi stepped closer to him.

"Atem?"

X

I hope you enjoyed that!

Please review guys, with anything good or bad

If that chapter didn't make sense tell me because I might re-write it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

Wrote this one quite quickly which is surprising.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy

X

**Chapter Four – Together Once Again**

Atem was startled by the voice; he knew who it belonged to, now he knew where he was. Getting to his feet, he rolled his shoulders and turned to face his old partner. He watched his partner's eyes fill with tears, the way he tried to look happy. But yet, Atem was not sure if Yugi was happy or not. The silence between them continued with neither side breaking it. Atem changed his gaze to the ground, wishing Yugi would stop crying. He glanced at Yugi who had covered his face. Then he looked at the others, they acknowledged him but said nothing. Everyone was waiting for Yugi to break the silence.

Time passed, not a lot of time but enough to convince the pharaoh that Yugi was not pleased to see him. Turning on the spot, without a word, Atem retreated deeper into the forest. Yugi saw him go but did not move. His friends muttered to each other but said nothing to him. Yugi stared after his closest friend, but still didn't move. Instead he wept silently, tears racing their way down his cheeks. As Atem disappeared for sight Yugi still didn't move a muscle. He was not sure whether he was happy to see Atem or not. He continued to stand there crying, disregarding Tea's requests to go after Atem.

Atem picked himself off the ground having tripped over; his eyesight had been unclear due to the tears that filled his eyes. He examined his hand which was bleeding slightly, but ignored it and continued walking. He had no clue where is feet were taking him. Before he was aware of it he had somehow reached somewhere quite familiar, it had been the place where Yugi had fought Marik, using Joey as a puppet. Atem walked on to the wooden structure, listening to the sounds of the water crashing below him, he sat with his feet dangling over the water. Pulling out the millennium puzzle from under the jumper, he stared deeply into it. He was trying to see home and the situation that his kingdom was in. But sadly, the puzzle only showed him a reflection of himself. He sighed and tears finally broke from his eyes.

"Yugi, we have to find him." Tristan said.

Yugi finally turned to look at his friends. They all looked at Yugi but their eyes didn't show empathy towards him. They instead showed that they thought Yugi had done the wrong thing.

"Yugi, I know that it was a shock to see him but you shouldn't have been like that with him." Tea stated.

Yugi looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Come on, you have admit you didn't exactly make him feel welcome." Joey pointed out.

Yugi nodded, feeling ashamed of himself, it was true that he had not exactly welcomed Atem. He had just cried and not said a word to him, all he could do now was apologise to Atem. They made their way through the forest, looking at for any signs of the pharaoh, but there was no sign of him. Tea suggested going to the ship yard, where Yugi and Joey had duelled in Battle City. They made their way there and sure enough on the place where Yugi had duelled Joey, who had been under the control of Marik, there he was. Sitting on the edge was Atem, staring into the water. Yugi saw a golden object hanging from his neck, the millennium puzzle.

The others nodded to Yugi to go to him. Yugi approached Atem slowly, unsure whether the pharaoh would be happy to see him. He sat next to Atem, looking at him. Atem was staring into the water and made no indication that he was aware of Yugi's presence. But the pharaoh was aware, as he raised his gaze to look into the horizon. Yugi sighed.

"I'm sorry Atem, it was just the shock who seeing you."

Atem finally, looked at Yugi. He was sure that Yugi had meant his apology but would be lying to himself if he said that he hadn't been hurt slightly. But he made no reply to Yugi, just shifted slightly. Yugi watched this; he knew that he had hurt his closest friend.

"How are you?" Yugi asked.

"I've been better."

Yugi sighed, in relief; at least Atem was talking to him. He waited for Atem to elaborate on the response he had given but he did not so Yugi asked him. Atem closed his eyes, making Yugi feel embarrassed. It was obvious that the real problem for Atem was not a pleasant one. Yugi heard the others come and join them. Atem didn't open his eyes, he was still thinking of home. He was 5,000 years in the future with no apparent way to get back while the people back home were in the midst of a revolution and who knew what they were suffering. Yugi turned to Atem, and then saw tears sliding down his face.

"Pharaoh, what's wrong?"

Atem wiped his eyes, hating himself for more than one reason.

"Forgive me; I guess it is only just sinking in."

They all listened to Atem telling the story of the revolution that was happening in his home land. They all felt so sorry for him, Yugi especially. He now felt even worse for making him feel unwelcome when he had found him. Atem finished his story but no one spoke, he sighed, closing his eyes again. Yugi looked at the others; they were shocked by what they had heard as well. Yugi could not imagine why anyone would want to kill their King for no apparent reason. He looked back at Atem, who was gazing at the water not sure what to say. Well, Yugi thought; offering shelter is a start.

"Come on, pharaoh, you coming to stay with me and Grandpa."

Atem looked at Yugi, who smiled at him. Yugi stood and pulled Atem to his feet before leading the way to the Game Shop. Atem walked next him, but had his head down lost in his own thoughts. He was trying to work out some way to resolve the problem which was back home. But he could think of nothing. What kind of pharaoh am I, Atem thought. They arrived at the Game Shop, Yugi lead the way in but Atem hovered outside. Joey pushed Atem in, inside the shop Yugi was explaining to Grandpa that Atem was back. Grandpa looked at Atem, smiling at him. Then Atem was lead up stairs and settled in with the gang.

X

The group of men watched the boy enter the Game Shop, but the boy had not seen them crouching behind the bushes. The blond man had thought he had seen two of the boy, but one was tanned so that was not the one they wanted.

"Boss, we should attack him now when he is least expecting it." A man said, to the blond one.

"No, not now. He must be as vulnerable as possible."

A shadow crossed the men's faces. They would have to wait a little longer, and then the power they wanted from the King of Games would be theirs. But the blond man did not plan to share any of the power. It would all belong to him, only to him, no one else.

X

I hope you enjoyed that!

Please review, all comments accepted and I will answer the ones I can.

Poor Atem, in case you wondered the stuff back home has only just sunk in for him. That's why he was all sad..

I will try to put Chapter 5 up this week before Christmas .

If not, then Merry Christmas guys


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy

X

**Chapter Five – Undeserving King of Games**

A few days after Atem had arrived; he was staying at the Game Shop with Solomon Moto and Yugi. While Yugi was at school, Atem helped out in the shop which kept his mind off his troubles. But that did not mean that Atem did not feel burdened by it, he was constantly thinking about home but he could still not think of any way to resolve the problem.

Meanwhile, Yugi was doing his best to keep Atem's mind off the topic of his home in the hope that the answer would just come to him like it usually did. As Yugi made his way home alone, thinking about how to help Atem, he did not notice that the gang, who had previous watched him from the bushes, were following him. They stalked him from the shadows, their feet hardly making a sound on the ground. Rain hammered down which masked the blond man as he ran behind the unsuspecting boy. Yugi was pinned hard to the ground; he looked up into a blond man's face. His breath became short as fear ran through his veins.

"So Yugi Moto, the King of Games. There is something that rightfully belongs to me." The blond man spoke softly, harshly.

Yugi tried his hardest to be brave but this was not working, his composure broke showing the man on top of him what he wanted. The boy was frightened.

"I want the power you have; I am a much better duellist then you so I deserve the credit."

Yugi still did not say anything; he was trying not to let the tears escape from his eyes. The blond man spat in Yugi's face before getting up. Yugi scrambled to his feet, afraid.

"Meet us at the abandoned warehouse tomorrow morning. Be there or much worse than this will happen. "

Yugi was frozen to the spot but when the man told him to run, he did. He splashed through the rain, soaking wet, tears finally streaming from his eyes. Panting hard Yugi ran and ran, but he didn't run to the game shop instead ran straight past it. He continued down the road, disregard someone calling his name. He finally came to a stop a long way away from those thugs and his house. Yugi leant against the alleyway wall, which backed onto a housing estate, sank to the floor. He was shaking, from the cold and what had just happened. But he could hear footsteps coming closer to him, but these were not the gang's rough ones. They were soft; Yugi immediately knew who it was.

"I'm sorry for running off Grandpa."

"Your grandfather is waiting for you back at your house, sent me after you."

Yugi looked up at Atem, he smiled softly at Yugi. Yugi felt bad, Atem was as wet as he was but had the disadvantage that he didn't have warm coat like Yugi did. Atem sat next to Yugi, and waited for Yugi to talk him about what was wrong. He knew Yugi to well, that he was not going to ask whether there was something wrong. He knew that there was something wrong.

"These thugs threatened me." Yugi explained, "They said that they deserved the power of the King of Games instead of me."

"And, what power does the King of Games have?" Atem questioned, frowning slightly.

"I don't know, power of the fans I guess."

Atem's lip twitched, Yugi smiled. But his smiled faulted and his gaze returned to the ground.

"I have to meet them tomorrow at this warehouse, and I'm scared."

The same thought then went through both of them. Had Atem returned to protect Yugi? Neither of them made it obvious that the same thought had occurred to them. Yugi had a harder time accepting this. He had released Atem from the confides of the puzzle because he had proven that he could live on his own. But maybe he couldn't and that was why Atem had returned. Yugi prayed that was not the reason but he could not think of any other explanation. Well, he was not going to stand for it. He was going to prove to Atem that he didn't need him anymore; he could deal with this problem himself. Yugi stood and began to walk home, he ignored Atem's calls.

Atem stood in the rain and watched Yugi walk away. He was not sure but he thought that he had returned to this time to protect Yugi. But he was not sure because surely Yugi had been ready to live on his own. Atem started walking towards the Game Shop; if Yugi had not been ready then he would have told him rather than let Atem go home. This was all too confusing. Upon arriving at the Game Shop Yugi had gone straight to his room without saying to his grandfather. So Atem confided in Yugi's grandfather everything that he had told him and about the reason why Atem had returned. Grandpa sighed and shuffled into his room without a word. Atem settled on the sofa where he had been sleeping the past few nights. He was still thinking of Yugi, maybe he should talk to him. As all these thoughts raced round his mind, Atem drifted off to sleep.

X

When Atem woke in the morning, Yugi had already left. He went into Yugi's bedroom and looked around. The puzzle, around his neck, was reflecting something; Atem looked over at the object. It was something silver. Walking over to it, he recognised the silver cartouche. It had been thrown at the wall, picking it up and reading the symbols he sighed. This was the cartouche which bore his name. Yugi must have thrown it across the room; after replacing it on the desk Atem exited the room. Walking downstairs to the shop and sitting with Yugi's grandfather, feeling even more down then he had before.

Yugi strolled towards the warehouse, determined to solve this problem himself. He was going to show Atem that he didn't need anyone's help, Atem had helped him in the past but he was stronger now. Drawing closer to the warehouse, nerves fluttered in his stomach but still he walked boldly inside, banging the door open. It was dark inside and Yugi could not see anything or anyone. Walking further in, Yugi heard the door slam shut behind him. Everything went pitch black, Yugi panicked. He should not have come alone, this was a mistake.

"So you came but believe me you will regret that." A merciless voice said, through the darkness right behind Yugi.

X

I hope you enjoyed that!

Please review whether it is good or bad

Also, I will not be putting up Chapter 6 until after Christmas – maybe the day after boxing day

So Merry Christmas Guys! Thanks for sticking with me .


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you all had a good Christmas!

My present to you is chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy

X

**Chapter Six –Stolen**

Joey stared up and down the corridor but there was no sign of Yugi. He looked inside the classroom at Tristan and Tea, shaking his head. Their expressions changed to ones of worry and they looked at each other. Joey came over to them and sat down.

"Where could Yugi be?" Tea asked, "He never misses class."

"Maybe something has happened to Atem or something." Tristan suggested.

"No, he would have told us Tristan." Joey sighed.

Joey wished he knew what was up with Yugi but what could they do. He was not here so how could they ask him. At that moment the teacher walked and the lesson began. But Yugi's friends could not keep their minds off Yugi.

When the bell rang for break, Joey had come up with a plan. So Joey pulled out his phone, he dialled Yugi's home number. Tristan was wondering why they hadn't done that in the first place but that was in the past now. Joey held the phone to his ear as it rang, the others waiting with bated breath. Joey started talking to someone on the phone, which at a guess was Yugi's grandfather. Tea and Tristan watched Joey, trying to guess what was being said. Tea gasped, it must be bad as Joey's face drained of colour. As he hung up the phone, Tea spoke.

"What is it Joey?"

"Yugi's grandpa said that Yugi had gone when they woke up. But he spoke with Atem and apparently Yugi had gone to see a gang. I am not sure of the details but Atem has gone to find Yugi."

"Let's go Joey we have to help." Tristan exclaimed

"But we have to see his grandfather first; we don't know where Atem has gone." Joey stated.

They set off as fast as they could, running flat out towards Yugi's house.

Meanwhile, Atem was making his way to the warehouse. He did not know whether he was going in the right direction but somehow he knew where to go. It felt as though the puzzle was guiding him, not that Atem was complaining. The puzzle guided him to a warehouse in the middle of the town which was hidden behind many tall buildings. Atem walked closer to one of the doors, which appeared to be locked. He pushed on the door gently trying not the make it creak, which it didn't. Atem walked round to the other door on the other side. This door opened and Atem slipped inside.

X

Yugi stared at the thugs trying his best to be brave; he could now see the thugs which was a bonus. They had interrogated him for what seemed like hours. Yugi was sitting leaning against the door he had come through but a few moments ago he thought he had felt slight pressure against the door, someone had come. Yugi was meant to be happy about that but he was not. He could do this himself and was still going to prove to everyone that he could do this.

"Duel me and I'll prove I am better then you." The blond man spat.

"No."

Yugi was grabbed and thrown another man who pushed him hard to the ground. Yugi let out of gasp of pain from the impact. But he was not going to give in, he could do this. Then a very familiar voice called out his name, a mixture of relief and frustration built up at Atem words. Why had he come? Yugi had not said where he was going and Atem had been asleep when he had left. The blond man turned on Atem, who crossed his arms.

"Who's this Yugi? A friend of yours." He snarled

Atem eyed speaker, then looked at Yugi. The emotions inside Yugi were boiling, he had been determined to show Atem he could do this himself but here he was. Yugi stood and looked Atem in the eye. He saw Atem expression change a little due to Yugi's look.

"I can do this myself Atem! I don't need you!" He bellowed.

Yugi had meant what he said but had not meant to be said it so harshly. He could see the hurt filling Atem's eyes. The blond man smirked and move out of Atem's eye line. As he spoke Atem, foolishly, did not looked at him.

"So, you don't need your friend then?"

Yugi watched the blond man draw closer to Atem, but Atem was now looking towards the ground. Yugi wanted to call out to Atem but it was too late. Atem was grabbed by the blond man, Yugi screamed Atem's name. The blond man forced Atem's head into the wall then Atem was thrown at some wooden boxes which smashed under him, and there he lay unmoving. Yugi screamed Atem's name again but Atem did not move. The blond man came right up close to Yugi; Yugi could smell the slight hint of alcohol in the man's breath.

"Then, if you don't need him. We'll be happy to take him off your hands. If you want him back which I imagine that you don't, then duel me."

With that the thugs ran for the exit but not before they had grabbed the still motionless Atem. Yugi screamed Atem's name, again, and ran after them but as he left the building he could not see where they had gone. Tears streamed from Yugi's eyes and he fell to the ground. He could not believe this; he hadn't meant what he said to Atem. He needed him, but he couldn't tell Atem that now because who knew where they were or what they would do to Atem. Yugi grabbed his wrist feeling the blood which was still coming from the knife wound which had been inflicted on him. More and more tears flowed until Yugi screamed out.

"What have I done?"

Yugi put his head in his hands. Footsteps were running towards him, and then Joey pulled Yugi to his feet.

"Yuge! Are you ok?"

Yugi nodded not looking Joey, tears still racing down his face. As Tea hugged him, Tristan looked around.

"Where's Atem?"

They all looked at Yugi. Yugi closed his eyes not wanting to say but he knew that they had to know because that was the only way that could find him again.

"He's gone. They kidnapped him."

X

I hope you liked that.

Hope you guys had a good Christmas!

I must thank a friend of mine for helping me with this chapter! : )

Please review or comment whether it is good or bad

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

**Chapter Seven – Recollection**

It took a lot of persuasion but Yugi's friends persuaded him to go back to the house. He had been reluctant because of the current situation. But they successfully managed to get him home and bandage his bleeding arm. Sitting in the front room while Grandpa was making some hot chocolate, Yugi put his head his is hands. Guilt had filled Yugi, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Joey accepted his hot chocolate from Grandpa took a slip and then stared at Yugi.

"Yugi tell us from the very beginning, what happened. " He said.

Yugi looked up, he had been dreading this. But knew the only way to rescue Atem was to tell them everything.

So, he began his tale. As he spoke visions of the events that had taken place seemed to blossom in front of his eyes. But instead of reliving through his own eyes, he watched the events from the side lines. As he spoke of the first encounter he watched it as well. He saw the gang following him, how foolish it had been to walk down that short cut. Watching the gang pin him down and the blond man spit in his face then threaten him. Then he watched as he ran like a coward.

The scene changed as the Yugi got to telling to Atem about what had just happened, how rude he had been by not responding to Atem when he had called. The scene changed once again to Yugi entering the warehouse, as he tried to stand up for himself but that failed. Yugi had to force himself to tell this next part and to watch it. He saw Atem slip inside, hiding in the shadows observing the scene until Yugi had been pushed to the ground. Yugi tried not to 'see' as he told the last part. But, unfortunately, he couldn't so he had to watch as Atem's head was forced to collide with the wall. Yugi saw the surprise in his eyes then as they shut and Atem's limp body was thrown onto the wooden boxes.

Yugi finished his tale, but that image of the unconscious Atem lying on those broken boxes still lingered in his mind. Yugi covered his eyes and wept, silently. He had told them everything. All that had happened and all that had been said. Including the part when Yugi had yelled at Atem telling him that he didn't need him.

"But Yugi, why would you tell Atem you didn't need him?" Tea asked.

"There's no excuse, for what I said. I wanted to do this for myself. But I didn't mean what I said, I was angry."

Silence fell again, as the others absorbed the information. Yugi tried to drink his hot chocolate he couldn't, he was sitting here with a nice cup of hot chocolate while Atem was who knew where and most properly hurt. The silence continued until Tristan got to his feet.

"Come on guys. We can't just sit here, we have to find Atem."

"We don't even know where to start." Joey stated.

Tristan threw is hands in the air, strolling out the room. They all watched him go; Tea and Joey looked at each other while Yugi stared at the floor. Soon, Tristan returned with a map in his hands and spread it out on the table. The others joined him at the table, they looked at a map of Domino City.

"We'll pin point places where we think gangs would hide."

"Good idea Tristan, you guys do that and I'll phone the police." Tea said.

As she moved towards the phone, Joey called to her.

"Why do we need them?"

"Because, Atem is in a brutal gang's hands and venerable. We'll need all the help we can get to find him; I bet they will know where to start."

With that she went to the phone and dialled the police's number. The boys looked over the map looking at the places where a gang would go to hide. Tristan and Joey started an argument but Yugi kept looking, he was determined to find Atem and apologise to him. Tea returned, telling them that some police men were coming over to talk to them.

Sure enough, within fifteen minutes two tall police men arrived and asked them questions, most of questions where directed a Yugi having been the one who been with Atem when he was kidnapped.

"And, what does your friend look like?" One asked.

"Well, he looks a lot like me but has tanned skin." Yugi answered.

"Are you two related?"

"No."

The policemen eyed him but seemed to dismiss that and noted down Yugi's appearance but added in the tanned skin.

"Right," He said, standing, "I will take this back to the base and we will start looking."

Yugi smiled and thanked him. Nodding to him, the policemen were escorted to the door by Grandpa. Yugi returned to the map and once again look for places where Atem could be. The sun set in the sky, longer after the police had begun their search and Yugi had still come up with nothing. The others were setting in a spare room, they were staying the night. Yugi looked out to the moon and sighed.

"I am so sorry Atem, I will find you." He whispered, through tears.

X

At the other end of town, where there was virtually no one living there, in a large abandoned house. The victim of that gang was lying on the floor, shaking from pain. But no sound left his lips, he was strong. Even the members of the gang admitted that he was strong. But they hoped to change that. The leader of gang was a blond haired man, he stepped before the victim. He bent down and grabbed the victim by the collar of his jumper and dragged him out the room.

X

I hope you enjoyed that!

Please review or comment or suggestions, any really. I will answer the ones I can

Thanks for reading : )


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

I hope you enjoy

X

**Chapter Eight – Searching and Praying**

As the sun rose higher in the sky, Yugi leapt out of his bed. Not that he had slept much; he was too worried to sleep. He walked over to the map which was spread out on the table. They had not come up with many places in which the gang could be hiding. They had labelled the warehouses round the city that were possible places where the gang could be hiding. But Yugi thought that the warehouses were to obvious so he looked over the town map again, sighing he wiped his face. This was impossible, but he could not give up. As the rest of the gang woke, the conversation turned to where to start first.

Soon, they were all dressed and ready to leave. With Tea in charge of the map they walked up the street and into the middle of town where the first warehouse was located. But that lead them nowhere as the warehouse was completely empty. Looking on the map they walked about half a mile to another warehouse but this too was empty.

"Guys, we need to re-think this." Yugi said.

"I agree, let's go to the park and re-think." Tea agreed.

They walked quickly to the park and found a private space under the cover of a tree. They laid the map on the grass and stared at it. Tea pulled out a pencil and marked off where they had checked.

"We need to re-think; the gang wouldn't go somewhere obvious would they? So, we need to think more about where they would go, somewhere that is less obvious." Yugi said.

"Yes, but where is somewhere less obvious." Joey said.

Yugi thought, but came up with nothing.

"Well, let's have a closer look on the map."

They all bent low over the map, their noses almost touching the map. Their eyes checked every detail on the map, every side alley, and the names of every building in Domino. They zoned out of everything that was going on around them. Not even a slightest noise from a dog nor the laughs of children could distract them.

X

Scarlett walked into the park accompanied by her friend, they were chatting about guys.

"So, Scarlett tell me about this guy you like?" Her friend asked.

"Well," Scarlett said, flicking her long red hair out her eyes, "He is so lovely and cute. But I am not saying who it is."

"Ahh, come on! I told you about that guy I like."

Scarlett looked gloatingly at her friend and walked ahead. Her friend tried to mimic the hair flick, failed and ran to catch Scarlett up. They continued to walk further into the park as Scarlett looked around the park she saw a familiar head of blonde hair. Without a word to her friend Scarlett made her way over to Joey and tapped him on the back.

"What are you doing?"

Joey turned around, grinning when he saw who it was. Before telling Scarlett anything Joey looked at Yugi for approval. But before Joey could say anything, Scarlett had addressed Yugi.

"Yugi, do you have a brother who is involved with gangs?"

Yugi's heart leapt.

"No, but what did you see?"

Scarlett sat next to Joey and began to tell her tale.

X

_Scarlett walked up the street listening to some tunes on her iPod, when shouts came closer to her. Then Scarlett was pushed to the floor as a few guys sprinted past her. Looking up she caught a glimpse of someone who looked a lot like Yugi, Joey's best friend. She got to her feet and ran after the guys. She leapt into a shadow of a building as the gang stopped by a black van. Scarlett gasped as she saw that the guy, who resembled Yugi, was not conscious. But she was even more shocked when she saw him being thrown roughly into the back of the van. The other members of the group clambered into the van and it raced off. Scarlett emerged from the shadows and watched the van drive DownTown. _

X

"So, who was that guy anyway?" Scarlett asked.

"He's a friend of mine and he was kidnapped by those guys. We are looking for them." Yugi said.

Scarlett looked at Joey. But his eyes were distracted by the map; they were all following the road labelled 'DownTown'. Yugi practically jumped to his feet, DownTown there was a housing estate which was practically empty.

"Guys, that's where they have taken the Pha – I mean Atem." Yugi exclaimed, pointing at the map.

"You're right Yugi; hardly anyone lives or goes there." Tristan said.

They were all celebrating inside so to anyone else it may have looked like they were bouncing on the spot.

Scarlett eyed them and got to her feet, her friend was waiting for her.

"I have to go." She said.

Joey stood and looked at her.

"But wait you can help us."

Scarlett gave Joey a flirtatious smile, and began to walk away.

"Thanks but no thanks; I have a date to get to."

"What!"

Scarlett laughed, and walked over to her friend. Linking arms with her they left. Joey was practically fuming, Tristan got up and patted him.

"Never mind dude, there are plenty more fish in the sea." He said, sarcastically.

Joey whacked Tristan, who wanted to whack Joey back but Yugi intervened.

"Guys, come on. We have to go to that housing estate and find the Pharaoh."

Joey and Tristan eyed each other but did nothing. So, they set off it was a long way for them to go but they had no choice. Now they knew where Atem was, they had to get to him before anything else happened.

X

The blond man had been watching Yugi and his friends, from the safety of the bushes. He watched that red haired girl walk over to them and talk to them. A smirk crossed his face, he knew what to do. So, as the girl left and the others ran in the other direction, the blond man followed that girl. He stalked her and her friend down the road, waiting for the opportunity. It didn't come for a while as the girl walked home. But never the less, he waited in the shadows until she reappeared having changed her outfit. She walked down the garden path and in front of the man. Now, it was the perfect time. The blond man jumped out the bush and slipped his hand over the girl's mouth, muffling her screams. He dragged her to where that black van was waiting. Now, with another one of Yugi's friends with them, it would give Yugi another incentive to come and duel him. The blond man laughed evilly as he drove back to Downtown. When he pulled outside the house, he dragged the girl by her hair into the house. Walking across the large living room to a back room and threw the girl in. As he locked the door, he called to the girl.

"You can keep our other prisoner company," He said, smirking, "As soon as we are finished with him."

X

I hope you enjoyed that!

I have to thank my friend, again, for helping me with this chapter!

Please comment, review or tell me anything. Whether it is good or bad.. I will answer

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

I hope you enjoy

X

**Chapter Nine – Waters of the Nile**

"Tell us!"

"What do all Yugi's strategies have in common?"

"Tell us or the pain will get worse!"

The shouts from the gang members swam round Atem's head but he kept his gaze fixed on the floor. He was biting his lip to stop any sort of sound from escaping. They had been at this for hours on end without a break and Atem could not stand much longer; he knew that any moment now he could fall unconscious. Then Atem felt a sharp pain to the side of his head, his head jerked sideways and he fell off the chair he had been sitting on. As he hit the floor hit hard, everything went dark.

X

The sounds of the water was loud in Atem's ear, he could also feel something cold on his fingers. His eyes opened slowly. He recognized the River Nile in front of him; he was lying on his side and his fingers were touching the water which explained that cold feeling. Atem pushed himself to sit upright and looked around. Atem looked at his hand, where there had been a few wounds but they were not there. He could feel jewels on his head and the puzzle was sitting proudly round his neck. Atem was no longer wearing the clothes that he had found in the metal box rather wearing his tunic and royal blue cape. He was home or was he? Then a voice came from behind him.

"My son, I never wanted you to go through any of this."

Atem turned and looked at his father, Aknamkanon. Aknamkanon stood a few paces away looking at his only son. He saw the sadness in his son's eyes and motioned for him to come. Atem came without question and his father led the way down the side of the Nile. They didn't speak for a moment but Atem opened his mouth to ask a question but before he could his father spoke.

"I never wanted the people of Egypt to rebel against you."

Atem looked at his father, stunned.

"It is not your fault father; you had nothing to do with it."

"But I am your father; I should have prepared you for anything that could happen."

Atem sighed and his father looked at his son, who had closed his eyes. As this was his son, Aknamkanon knew that Atem was about to express his worries.

"I don't know how to fix the problem father."

Aknamkanon stopped and looked out over the Nile. Atem looked at his father, like a child, waiting for him to answer. Then Aknamkanon pointed out at the river, Atem looked to where his father was pointing. There was a group of alligators; one seemed to be the leader while the others were the followers. As they watched a lone alligator tried take control of the group. Atem frowned and looked at his father, but his father's gaze was locked on the group of alligators. He looked back watching as the leader of the alligators scared off the other one. Aknamkanon looked at his son in the hope that the message had got through to him, but his son's frown had deepened showing confusion. Without a word Aknamkanon began to walk away. Atem called after him, running to catch up.

"Wait, father! What did that mean?" Atem asked, feeling so much like a child.

Aknamkanon turned and looked at his son. Empathy entered his eyes upon seeing the confusion and distress in his only son's eyes. Sighing Aknamkanon approached his son and put his hands on his shoulders.

"I cannot answer that for you, my son. You must work it out for yourself."

With that Aknamkanon turned and walked way, there was nothing more for him to do; his son had the information he needed. Atem ran after his father but he seemed to get further and further away from his father rather than closer to him.

"Father!"

His hand was outstretched towards the vanishing image of his father, but he kept running even as the scene around him dissolved. Atem continued to call for his father. But there was no response; in fact his father had vanished. He closed his hand and drew it close, feeling like a lonely child. Atem stared deeply into the grey scene praying to any one that would listen, for help.

X

The grey scene around him turned into the blurry image of a dirty wooden floor. Pain blossomed and his vision cleared. But Atem felt very weak but still made no sound to show his pain that was not wise. He let his other senses explore, as his vision showed nothing but floorboards. His sense of touch was limited by the pain he was feeling. His hearing gave him nothing but the sound of something making the floorboards creak as it came closer to him. His natural instincts were telling him to get up and defend himself, but yet he could not. So he just lay there like a vulnerable child, waiting for whatever was coming.

But no one touched Atem, instead a girl's voice drifted to him.

"You're awake. Are you ok?"

Atem looked up, although his head was throbbing, nastily. A girl with long red hair was watching him, anxiously. A frown crossed her face as she watch Atem lever himself into sitting position. She still said nothing when she watched him cradled one arm which appeared to be cut and bleeding. Scarlett then received a metal kick for her brain, she knew who this was.

"Wait, you're Atem? Yugi's friend?"

Atem looked at her and nodded, slowly. Scarlett came over and sat in front of Atem, smiling at him.

"I'm Scarlett, a friend of Joey's and I saw them a little while ago."

Atem said nothing but gave her a weak questioning look. Scarlett's sympathetic smile widened, sweetly as she said,

"They are coming."

Atem felt a wave of relief flood through him, so Yugi was coming. He would have to be strong for a little longer until he came and then Atem could rest and try to figure out what his father's message had meant. As silence fell between them, Atem tried to think into what his father had shown him but the pain in his head would not give in.

After a few silence, pain filled moments the door banged open. Both prisoners looked up at the gang's leader, a man with blond hair and victory in his eyes.

"So, Yugi has arrived. So I am going to need you." His said, venomously.

Atem knew the code for the 'I need you' so despite his pain he tried to fight the man off. But he was too weak, so the blond man pulled Atem into the large living room. Atem felt his adrenaline kick in and he managed to push the man off him. But this caused more pain for Atem, due to his bleeding arm. Atem bit into his lip hard to stop any sound from escaping from his lips. As the man laughed above him, Atem saw a golden object. The millennium puzzle, it was sitting on the other side of the room unharmed. Atem tried to cast the spell that would bring the object to him, but before he could a fist had slammed into his face causing Atem to bite harder into his lip. He felt the skin break and blood poured out, so much that he had to spit some out to breathe. The blond man pulled back his fist to deliver another punch, but a voice came from behind him.

"Atem!"

X

I hope you enjoyed that!

Please, comment, review or anything you have to say. Whether it is good or bad, I will answer.

Thanks for reading! :D

Oh and Happy New Year!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

I hope you enjoy

X

**Chapter Ten – Time to Duel **

Yugi looked across at his closest friend, a mixture or determination and worry in his eyes. He had just seen Atem split blood from his mouth. Yugi's attention turned back to the blond man who had lowered his fist and turned to face him, but a golden glint took his attention. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the millennium puzzle, but he could see no way of getting to it. As the blond man spoke, Yugi's attention was brought back to him.

"So, you have finally found us. It took you long enough."

Yugi gave the man a stare which would have sliced the man in two if the blond man had been intimidated, which he hadn't been. He had to stop his eyes from dared to Atem, who had looked in his direction.

"Let's get to the point. You want a duel and I want my friend back."

"Oh, you want your friend back. But, yet, you have not looked properly at him. You two share something in common now."

Yugi's determined face etched a slight frown. The blond man grabbed Atem by his wrist and forced Atem to show his face and forearm to Yugi. Yugi's compose broke slightly and the blond man smirked.

"You are both stubborn and were punished accordingly."

Yugi looked at a long, deep cut which ran through Atem's wrist and half way up his forearm. It was the same as the wound that Yugi currently had bandaged up. Yugi looked into Atem's face noting the slip lip and the large, black bruise which cover one side of his face. Their eyes met but as there was no mental link between them anymore or it was too weak to be of any use to them. No words passed between them but somehow the same message passed to them both. Be strong. Yugi's pride in his friend grew as he watched that spark, the spark of determination, that same spark which had taken down the Lord of Darkness so long ago re-enter Atem's eyes.

Despite the amount of pain it gave him, Atem twisted his forearm free for the man's grip and backed away. The man turned away from Yugi and looked at Atem, but that spark in Atem's eyes did not faultier. Not even when the blond man had over powered Atem and slammed him to the ground. Although Atem was not strong enough to get up he gave the man a stare which, Yugi was amused to see, made the blond man's composer break slightly. Turning his back on Atem the blond man opened his mouth to speak but Joey cut in as a girl with red hair came out the back room, looking frightened.

"Scarlett!"

Scarlett looked to Atem who was now sitting up, the blond man who was looking at her, to Joey with worry in his eyes. Her eyes swelled with tears and she ran to Joey, but the blond man got in the way. He pushed her back to join Atem but she stumbled and fell, landing on Atem. Tristan was holding Joey back, while Yugi watched the man's posture. It was not something he usually did, but he had noticed something. The man gave a powerful look over the two figures on the ground, which gave Yugi the answer.

"You're power hungry."

Every eye turned to Yugi, the blond man gave Yugi a powerful smirk which actually made Yugi laugh out loud.

"That's it your just power hungry, you think you want all this power but actually you don't."

Atem looked at Yugi at those words, his mind racing. That was what his father had meant; he had finally worked it out. But he still did not know what he was going to do when he finally got home. Atem subconsciously rubbed his bruised face, his head was throbbing too much to think logically, which gained him worried looks for Scarlett and Tea. He felt a hand his on back, which belonged to Scarlett. She pulled Atem back into a sitting position, looking into his face. There was the sound of talking but Atem was not listening nor was he returning Scarlett gaze. His eyes were fixed on his knees, trying to make his head stop throbbing.

"So we have a deal. I win a duel against you and you give us back our friends." Yugi was saying

The blond man nodded, throwing a duel disk to Yugi while placing his own on his arm. They then both, dramatically, pulled out their duelling decks and inserted them into the duel disks. As the duel began Yugi started out in a way which Atem was not surprised by. Yugi placed his Silent Magician in attack mode, while the placing down two face down cards. The blond man brought out the Electric Lizard in defence mode.

Atem noticed the strategy that Yugi used was similar to the one he had used during the ceremonial battle. But Yugi had still improved so much; he kept surprising Atem which tricks which he could never have imagined Yugi could do. It was not a long duel due to the fact that the blond man was not as a good duellist as he had said. As the man life points hit zero, he fell to his knees. No one moved except Scarlett who took the opportunity to run to Joey. A sound in the distance caught their attention, it sounded like sirens. The other members of the gang panicked running down the stairs and out the house. The blond man looked up, daggers in his eyes. He turned to look at Atem who returned his gaze. But as he launched towards Atem, Tristan jumped in between them pushing the man away. Yugi took the opportunity to grab the millennium puzzle while discarding the duel disk on the floor.

Tea, Joey and Scarlett ran out the door. Yugi was on his heels, the millennium puzzle in his hands. But at the door he turned to see whether the pharaoh and Tristan were on their way. Tristan was supporting Atem and they were coming towards Yugi. Yugi waited for them and helped Tristan support the Pharaoh out the house. Yugi then saw police cars, they had surrounded the house and the various gang members were being hand cuffed. As they joined the others, a police man walked over to them.

"You should not have gone after them, it was dangerous."

"But we had to, they had our friend." Yugi said, indicating Atem.

The policeman smiled and motioned to another police man to come over. The man jogged over and motioned to Tristan, who was still supporting Atem, to help support him.

"We have an ambulance here; the paramedics will need to decide whether your friend needs to go to hospital. Meanwhile, I have questions." The policeman said.

Yugi wasn't looking at the policeman talking to them. He was watching the other policeman and Tristan support Atem over to the waiting ambulance. The policeman asked them questions about exactly what happened. They explained all about what Scarlett told them, then the duel between Yugi and the man. As the policeman finished his note taking and told them they were allowed to go, Tristan re-appeared with Atem, Atem's bleeding arm had been bandaged. Yugi looked anxiously at Atem, who was looking extremely tried.

"What did they say, Tristan?" Tea asked.

"They said that he should be fine. He needs rest and we should watch him for the next 48 hours, in case of any signs of concussion."

Yugi sighed in relief, then pulled out his phone and called his grandfather. Yugi, again, helped Tristan with Atem over to the place where Grandpa would pick them up. Grandpa pulled up in the car, and before they knew it they were back at Yugi's house sitting around the kitchen table. Once again, they were drinking hot chocolate while Atem was sleeping on the sofa.

No one spoke they were still taking in what had just happened and were trying not to wake Atem. As Yugi thought, he released that now Atem was free he would be looking to find a way home. Yugi was not sure whether he wanted Atem to go, he had enjoyed Atem being here. Although it got off to a rough start, having Atem there when he arrived home from school had been nice. Yugi was embarrassed to admit it but he sometimes forgot that Atem was not part of his family. His friends excused themselves and went home, the same thought had occurred to them. How hard will it be this time for Yugi?

Later in the evening as Yugi was heading towards his room, his eyes caught sight of Atem. Peacefully sleeping, seemingly without a care in the world, but yet Yugi knew that was not true. He knew that the first thing Atem would talk about would be when he awoke was how to help his people. Yugi turned his back to the Pharaoh and walked into his bedroom. Shutting the door, he saw the cartouche with Atem's name engraved in it on his desk. He remembered throwing it at the wall but not putting it on his desk. Atem must have put it there. Yugi picked it and ran his finger over the engravings. Then he fell to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes. He gripped the cartouche hard as he cried.

"I don't want you to go." Yugi whispered.

X

I hope you enjoyed!

We are nearing the end of Egyptian Revolution, so I ask how do you guys think this will end?

Please Review or comment with anything I will answer them

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Apologies for the delay! Been really busy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

I hope you enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven – Yugi's Teaching<strong>

The morning after Yugi's breakdown, he felt like a weight had been lifted. Upon entering the kitchen he found Grandpa having a cup of tea with Atem. Yugi took in the pharaoh's appearance before making his presence known, loitering in the doorway. Atem's bruise was a darker shade of black then it had been yesterday and his split lip had scabbed over. Overall Atem looked like someone who had been to hell and back, which he had, but all in all he seemed quite happy in himself. Atem was noticeably brighter than before, Yugi accounted this to the night's rest. Yugi took a breath and entered the kitchen greeting the two occupancies with a 'morning'. As Yugi was making toast, Grandpa excused himself to start sweeping outside. Yugi took a deep breath before turning round to face Atem, knowing what he was going to say. But instead of finding Atem looking at Yugi, he was gazing out the window lost in his own thoughts.

"Something on your mind, Pharaoh?"

Atem closed his eyes, Yugi looked at him curiously. Atem was silent for a few moments, keeping his eyes shut.

"I was just.. well, thinking over what I was doing yesterday."

Yugi was surprised but wasn't gobsmacked. It was like the Orichalcos all over again when Atem had been looking back rather than forwards, Tea having told him the story of Atem's depression. Yugi watched Atem's battle with himself, not sure what to say. Deciding it was best to wait for Atem to talk he picked up his toast sat at the table, where Atem had put his face in his hands. Yugi still did not say anything just ate his toast, which actually he regretted, but there was nothing he could do now.

Atem did not say anything the whole morning. Yugi helped out his grandfather while Atem was sat in the living room apparently with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Still Yugi did nothing, thinking that it would be best to let the pharaoh worry about the past and then he would be fine. So, he left Atem to it, not saying anything to him. Leaving Atem with only his thoughts because Atem has to deal with them there is nothing that Yugi can do to help. But in fact Yugi could help he just didn't know that. In Atem's mind he was re-living the event of the past day over and over again, thinking that no one quite understood. But in fact the way to relieve Atem of this was lying underneath Yugi's bandage on his arm.

It was finally when the pharaoh had not moved from the sofa in about 2 hours that Yugi finally put his foot down. Enough was enough.

"Come on, Atem, you have to stop thinking on the past. I know some of what you went through."

Atem looked up at Yugi and watched as Yugi unwrapped the bandage on his arm revealing the long cut with had scabbed nicely. Their eyes met empathy into sadness. The moments dragged on as Yugi watched the pharaoh mentally gather himself together. He watched the sadness lessen in his eyes, like some of the weight on his shoulders had been lifted. It was time to worry about the more important issue. Yugi could see the statement coming as Atem broke their eye contact.

"I still don't know what to do about my situation at home."

Yugi glanced away for a moment before speaking.

"Why do you have to worry about that?"

Atem looked at Yugi, stunned and shocked.

"Because I am the pharaoh."

"Why can't you just forget it for a while? The answer will come it always does."

Atem stood up and strolled away from Yugi. He walked to the window and stared out of it. Yugi was right, the answer was staring him in the face but he was unsure about what to do.

"But this time I do not know."

Yugi rolled his eyes. As much as he cared for Atem, he was not thinking straight. Atem had put his face in his hands. Yugi thought, and then said;

"Remember in the house. I told that... him that he was power hungry. Surely, that is what you need do. Show them that you're in charge."

Atem looked up and across at Yugi, his eyes studying him. He had an idea, about how to solve the problem back home. The answer lay in the golden object hanging round his neck. Looking down at the puzzle he thought, well what he was planning was risking but Yugi was right. He had to show those revolutionaries where the power belonged. Atem looked over at Yugi, who was looking worried. He smiled at Yugi, now all he had to do was work out how to get home. That was a problem on its own. Yugi returned the smile before flicking on the TV and sat back on the sofa.

Atem looked out the window again, Yugi had taught him something. He pictured Yugi's strength back with the gang. He had proved that to Atem that he didn't need him, but Yugi does still need him. Yugi was hiding something, otherwise why wasn't Atem still sleeping in a cave by the River Nile. Atem would have to find out what it was before he could go home. He moved across to the sofa and joined Yugi. But as he had no idea what Yugi was watching he took to picking at the bandage on his arm. Yugi glanced at Atem out of the corner of his eye and smiled to himself. Atem had no interest in these television programs. They sat there listening to the sounds from the TV Yugi was in grossed in what was being said while Atem was day dreaming. But Atem looked, again, at his bandaged arm. How was he going to explain that when he finally got home? Home, Atem could not stop thinking about it. Making a decision Atem tried to catch onto what Yugi was watching. He was going to make the most of the time that he and Yugi had left together because Atem knew, he wasn't even sure how but he knew, that there time together was coming to an end.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that!<p>

Please review and comment, I will answer anything you guys say

What do you guys think is Atem's plan?

Also, what do you guys think Yugi is hiding from Atem?

Thanks for reading guys :D


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

I hope you enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve – Farewell for the last time<strong>

It only took another two days for the pharaoh to recover. Although his bruise on his face now had a slight yellow tint to it but it still was predominately black. The wound in his arm was healing nicely and Atem was actually quite happy. Despite the huge worry he was carrying about his home, he was quite content. But although everything in the Muto household was all cheery and happy, the dark cloud was descending on them but only the pharaoh knew about it. With every minute that past the pharaoh got twitchier, he had not yet discovered what Yugi was hiding and he was determined to find out the truth. Not that he had directly asked Yugi what was going on. But Atem knew that his time here was running out so he was going to have to be direct.

There was one floor in Atem's plan to be direct. Yugi was at school and Atem was sure that there would not be a tomorrow for him, he had to leave tonight. Atem pushed himself off the sofa and walked downstairs to the game shop. Grandpa was behind the counter looked through today's newspaper.

"Are you off somewhere, Atem?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes, I have to deliver message to Yugi."

"He's at school, can it wait?"

"No."

Grandpa looked at the pharaoh but smiled at him. He didn't say anything to Atem until he had reached the door and was in the process of opening it.

"Do you even know where Yugi's school is?"

Atem didn't turn around but as he walked out the door he said;

"I'll find it."

Grandpa chuckled as the door shut gently. Moving to stand at the window, he watched the pharaoh walk into town. Grandpa sighed, he knew that the pharaoh was leaving soon as he could tell in the way that Atem was reluctant to talk about furture plans or his home. He hoped that Yugi would get over what had happened in the past and let Atem leave knowing that Yugi would be ok.

* * *

><p>Yugi and his friends, including Scarlett, walked down the steps at the front of the school to enjoy to sun during their break. There were chatting happily, without a care. Everything was rosy in their gardens. Yugi was happy, that gang were in jail for kidnapping and assault, Atem was at the game shop recovered, so they didn't have to worry about much. As they were sitting under one of the trees, laughing and making fun of Scarlett and Joey, it seemed like nothing could bring suspense. But as Yugi was laughing at a joke Tristan had just told his eyes forced on a figure lurking but the school gates. Yugi frowned and looked at the figure, then realised who it was.<p>

"What's Atem doing here?" Yugi asked.

Everyone stopped laughing and followed Yugi's gaze. Yugi got up and lead the way over to Atem who didn't come closer to them just watched them approach. They drew level with Atem, who did not have a happy expression; it was quite a serious one. Atem looked away for a moment while he shoved his hands into his jeans' pockets. It was clear that Atem was not going to speak first.

"Is everything ok Atem?"

Atem nodded, not say anymore. To the others this was something weird behaviour for Atem but in Atem's mind he was trying to word is request. The others waited for Atem to speak. For Tea, Joey, Tristan and Scarlett they were trying to take in Atem's appearance. The still black bruise and the wound on his arm, which was no longer wrapped in a bandage. Of course, Yugi was used to this so he was watching Atem's expression. He knew that Atem was battling with something. Still struggling to word his request Atem in some ways spoke without thinking.

"I want to know what happened."

Yugi was taken a back and confused, what was that supposed to mean. Apparently this had occurred to Atem as well, as he looked away.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, after a few moments of silence.

Finally, Atem made full eye contact with Yugi. The look Yugi received was one told Yugi that it was serious.

"Something happened to you, which called me back and I would like to know what it was."

Yugi opened his mouth but no words came out. He wanted to tell Atem but didn't at the same time.

"I can't tell you here."

"Fine, tell me tonight. Can I make a request?"

Yugi looked at the others, who nodded at him. Yugi looked back at Atem, who again looked like he battling internally. Atem had still not worked out how he should phrase his request but he gave it a shot.

"Can – can you all come after school?"

Yugi was surprised at the hint of sadness in Atem's voice which only Yugi detected. Yugi's sprits fell as he watched Atem look at his feet, he had a bad feeling he knew what was coming. But the others hadn't as they agreed happily. Atem gave a half smile before backing away and telling them that he would see them later. Yugi watched Atem walk away, he was not sure if he was right but if he was then he wasn't sure he was ready. The bell rang as Atem rounded a corner and vanished from sight. They walked back inside where the conversation turned to what Atem wanted.

"I think he wants to say goodbye." Yugi said, slowly.

"What? But he has only been here for about a week." Joey asked.

"But Joey, we all knew he would go back at some point and it seems that the inevitable has come." Tristan said.

All of their happiness had gone but they were all going to come and see Atem after school to wish him well and luck.

* * *

><p>Atem walked back the way he had come, his emotions were all over the place. But he knew he was doing the right thing. Although it didn't feel good, but Atem knew that he had to go. The game shop appeared in front of him and Grandpa sweeping outside the shop. Grandpa looked up as Atem drew closer, frowning slightly when he saw Atem's expression.<p>

"Are you ok, Atem?"

Atem nodded, he was not sure what was wrong with him but he was shaking slightly.

"No you're not, come on lets have some hot chocolate that will make you feel better."

Amazingly, Atem felt better after having the hot drink. In some ways his world had righted again. He could think clearly again and knew what he needed to do to get home. Grandpa cleared away his mug and then looked at Atem, feeling his gaze on him. Atem looked at Grandpa; a question blossomed in his mind.

"You know what the thing with Yugi is, don't you?"

"Of course, I do. I am his grandfather."

"Then tell me what is it?"

Grandpa sighed.

"It is not my story to tell."

Grandpa left the room. Sighing Atem glanced at the clock, he still had a few hours until Yugi returned home. With the knowledge that he was leaving this world soon, Atem was left with not much do. The time ticked on and on.

As the time got closer for Yugi to return home, Atem got more and more anxious he was about to find out what was wrong with Yugi and putting his plan on how to get the revolutionaries out into action. Grandpa came up from the shop and joined Atem on the sofa. They talked a little, mostly about Yugi but Grandpa did mention the subject of Atem home. But the subject was quickly dropped as Atem refused to talk about his plan. He was worried about whether this plan he had was actually going to work. Soon, Yugi and the others walked into the room. They all had a worried expression on their faces. Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey walked over and sat down. But, Scarlett loitered by the door until Joey called her over, she sat next to Joey. Yugi looked sheepishly at Atem waiting for him to speak.

"Yugi, something happened to you. You have forgotten your strength. Am I wrong?"

Yugi looked at the ground, and shock his head.

"You're not wrong."

Yugi recalled his story. It had happened a few months after Atem had first left. He had been duelling more than ever due to fact that everyone wanted to try and defeat him. But this one partial man had been very rude to Yugi; in fact he had been quite violent. Yugi had defeated this man but in response Yugi's deck had been thrown onto the dirty floor and his duel disk had been broken. He had also been beaten up by this guy and told they would meet again. Yugi had stopped duelling for awhile but then had bottled up his emotions rather than talking through it. Grandpa had known about all this but he had not heard Yugi retell this story with such detail about what the man had done. As Yugi finished his story his friends were shocked, Yugi had not told them that. Yugi looked at Atem, who gently smiling at him.

"You have forgotten your strength since that."

"I know! But I can't get it back! I am not strong enough, without you!"

Tears started to flow from Yugi's eyes, he stood and rushed downstairs. Atem followed, finding him standing in the middle of the shop.

"Yugi, you are strong and you don't need me. You just needed reminding about how strong you are."

Yugi turned to face Atem, tears rolling down his face.

"How?"

"You stood up for yourself, your friends and me. You are strong, just believe it."

Yugi tried to stop his tears, but they only flowed slower. They didn't speak but Yugi finally asked something he had been dying to know, as the other came down the stairs.

"You're leaving aren't you?

Atem sighed, sadly.

"Yes Yugi, It is my time to leave this world and return to my home."

"B-but I don't want you to."

"I know you don't but you don't need me. I have taught you and you have taught me."

Yugi shook his head.

"Please! Please don't go!"

Atem just looked at Yugi, the message passed to Yugi. But Yugi was not sure he would be able to deal with it this time. He gulped and looked at Atem.

"Will you come back?"

Atem shock his head.

"I have returned for the last time, I will not be coming back."

At this point Yugi rushed to Atem throwing his arms around him. Yugi didn't care that the others were watching them. His closest friend in the world had returned and now he was leaving again, but this time would be the last. After Atem left that would be it, they would never see him again. Yugi felt himself being pushed gently for Atem. Atem smiled at Yugi before stepping towards the door and opening it. They all watched transfixed as Atem closed his eyes and spoke gentle words, in ancient Egyptian. The eye on the puzzle light up and in the door way a golden light appeared. Atem looked at it before looking at his stunned friends.

"Once I step through there I will be home but first I cannot thank any of you enough for what you have done."

The Pharaoh bowed to them, which was a rare thing. A pharaoh rarely thanked someone by bowing. All of them including Grandpa and Scarlett where crying, everyone but Atem. He was smiling softly at them all. Atem's Egyptian clothes appeared on him, like magic, without his cape or jewels. He raised his hand in a 'farewell' gesture and the other smiled and gave him the thumbs up. Yugi watched, tears racing down his face, as his closest friend turned and walked towards that golden light. Atem walked through the golden light and it changed into a glowing ball of golden light. Yugi ran after it as the golden light zoomed out the game shop rising higher and higher in the sky. Yugi stood in the street and watched that ball of light get smaller and smaller as it rose higher. Yugi smiled as the ball of light got too small for him to see. Atem had gained from him and he had gained from Atem. The wind picked up a little and Yugi could have sworn he heard a whisper which said; _Never forget your strength. _Yugi smiled at that whisper. Thanks to Atem being here Yugi now felt stronger than he ever had before.

Yugi walked back inside and up to his room. He found the cartouche bearing Atem's name on and hung it round his neck. With the cartouche on he felt even stronger then before Atem had arrived. With the cartouche it was like a piece of Atem was with him, always.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that!<p>

I felt like crying when I was writing about Atem's departure! Now, Atem has to get his throne back with what Yugi has taught him.

So, my question is How do you think Atem will get this throne back?

Please Review and Comment, you views help me make the story better for you guys :)

Thanks for Reading guys, until the next chapter :D


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

I hope you enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen – The Pharaoh Returns<strong>

Atem opened his eyes; he was lying in the cave. In his eye slight was his jewels and cape with a slight layer of sand on top of them. He sat and gazed around, he was back in the cave by the Nile. For some reason Atem felt like he had just been asleep or unconscious for the past however many days it had been, but looking down at his arm, which bore the long cut, confirmed that what had happened with Yugi had actually happened. But anyway, it was time to put his plan into motion. So, the Pharaoh pulled on his cape and replaced his jewels and walked out of the cave. Atem looked up at the sun; it was high in the sky. So, that meant it was half way through the day. Before Atem walked up the river he took a drink from the water.

He didn't have to walk far to find the slope which he had fallen down, but this time he was walking up the slope and he could actually see where he was going, which was always a bonus. Atem reached the top of the slope and stared in the direction of the city. But before Atem could take a step someone had called to him.

"Pharaoh!"

Three guards came running over to Atem, dropping to one knee in respect. Atem waved his hand, telling them to stand up.

"You've come back, my King."

"Yes, I have."

But their expression faulted as they took in their king's appearance, the wound on his arm and the black bruise.

"What happened to you, my pharaoh?"

Atem tried to think of something.

"I… fell."

Surprisingly, the guards took this news in. Atem took in their appearance; all three looked quite thin and weak. Atem had no idea what had happened in the city but from the look of these guards it must not be good.

"Tell me. What is going on in the city?" Atem asked.

"Well, the members of the secret court are imprisoned but most the other resistors have been killed or are keeping their mouths shut. Honestly, the people are suffering. That's why we came to find you."

"Well, if the people of Egypt are suffering then I must return, which I was going to anyway."

So, the Pharaoh set off with three guards towards the town. It took them a while to get to the town, but soon Atem was standing on the cliff overlooking the city. Lots of the buildings had been burnt down and the market area was in ruins. But the Pharaoh was sure that it would look even worse when he actually got into the town.

The guards waited for their king to move, before following him. They walked cautiously towards the city gates, but the guards that stood there looked relieved to see the Pharaoh so, Atem past through into the city with no trouble. His original plan had been to go straight to the palace but it was a different story now he was actually here he had another idea. The city looked much worse than it had when Atem had looked at it from the cliff. Some previous homes were now reduced to piles of rubble. The market area was not a market; it too was piles of rubble. As the pharaoh made his way further through the city past the black buildings and piles of rubble, more and more people began to realise who was walking through the town. The people gathered in the once market area and watch their king, with three guards, approach. Atem was expecting his people to be angry with him and they had every right to be, he had abandoned them for however long it had been. Atem stopped a few paces from the group of people, who looked like they had desperately hungry.

To Atem surprise every single person in the market dropped to one knee, showing their loyalty to Atem. One man spoke;

"My Pharaoh, you have returned! Our prayers have been answered!"

The Pharaoh waved his hand and they all looked up at him, but did not stand up.

"We knew you would return my King, we never doubted it."

Atem had to prevent his mouth from dropping, how could these people be still so loyal to him even after he had fled leaving them.

"I ask you to accept my apology I should not have left."

A women crawled forwards.

"But you had to my King, and it was wise. For two days after you left, those people burnt our homes and killed many in a search for you. Then the past five they have been so cruel. They have beaten us for standing up to them. They have been convinced we were hiding you. My Pharaoh there is little food, so the elders and children are starving."

Atem stared at the women, who bent her head to face the ground as she thought her king was angry. But in fact Atem could not believe this. The revolutionaries had fought Atem to speak out for the Egyptian people, but _the people _had not being saying anything against their king and had to continue to show their loyalty to their king. Atem studied each of the people in front of him; they looked indeed starved but overjoyed about seeing their king returned, in almost one piece. The Pharaoh smiled to his loyal people.

"I must repay your loyalty by sorting out this mess and I want you all to accompany me."

The beams on the faces of these people were inspiring. They parted to let the Pharaoh and the guards come through then followed behind. It did not matter to them that their king had been away a week. That didn't matter; the king was back and was going to get them out of this mess.

* * *

><p>The Men stood in the throne room. They had been told that the pharaoh had been spotted in town. So, they had brought the secret court out to witness their King's death. No one moved as footsteps came closer and closer. Then, Atem emerged into the throne stopping in the middle of the room looking directly at the two men who were the root cause of this.<p>

"So. Pharaoh you have returned. But it was in vain; here before these people you should meet your end."

"I suppose, you are doing what is best for the best of this country." Atem replied, coolly.

The hazel eyed man stared evilly at Atem.

"Yes we are by getting rid of you we are granting the people's wishes!"

"Oh really. Well, do the people look happy to you?"

Atem indicated to the people behind him, they looked ready eat those men alive. There were shouts from among the people, spitting insults at the two men. The Pharaoh did not stop this for a while; he was silently praying that what Yugi had taught him would work. Out the corner of his eye, Atem could see the secret court members pleaded with the side of his face for him to leave. But no he would not, he had run once. He would not again.

The Pharaoh held up a hand and the room fell silent. Atem took a few more steps into the room looking directly looking at the two men.

"You two are just a pair of power hungry fools. You thought that you wanted the power, but when given power you destroy the people you said you were protecting. But I have a way of deciding whether you deserve the power or not and you both have to do this."

Atem removed the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck and tossed it to the hazel eyed man. He caught it and looked blankly at the Pharaoh. Confusion blossomed on everyone's, but Atem's, face. Atem crossed his arms as he spoke.

"It's simple. Let the Millennium Puzzle will decide whether you two deserve power."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that!<p>

Please comment or review, it really well help make the last chapter good!

Yeah, next chapter is the last : /

So, I ask what do you think Atem means by the puzzle deciding whether those guys deserve power?

Thanks for reading : )


	14. Chapter 14

Last Chapter D:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

I hope you enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen – Defiance and Peace<strong>

"I am sorry, what?" The hazel eyed man asked.

"If the puzzle thinks that you two deserve power then, fine have it. But if it does not, then you two will leave this kingdom and never return."

"Your trick will not work, Pharaoh, this.. thing cannot do anything like that."

Atem's expression didn't change.

"It would not be wise to underestimate the power of the Millennium Puzzle."

The hazel eyed man rolled his eyes. Looking at the object in his hands it did not look powerful or magical at all. It just looked like a solid gold object which the Pharaoh had to show off how rich he was. He looked up at the Pharaoh, this was stupid, why was he holding this. He exchanged a glance with his partner, who looked just as confused as he felt. then he tossed the puzzle back to the pharaoh.

"You cannot make me do this pharaoh. It is ridiculous."

"Ridiculous you say or are you just scared because you know you do not deserve the power."

The hazel eyed man was taken aback the pharaoh retort; of course he deserved the power more than the pharaoh did. He was part of the people and this is what the people wanted, they want a kingdom ruled by people who actually know what living in the city is like.

"Fine. I'll do it."

The Pharaoh tossed the puzzle back to the man. He held it and stared down his nose at it. It began to glow in his hands. He looked up triumphantly, nothing had happened except this thing was glowing which meant nothing!

But the Pharaoh continued to watch him showing no signs that he had been proved wrong. Then there was a tingling feeling on the man's fingers which steadier got worse. The golden object seemed to be on fire in the hands. The man tossed to his partner, who caught it and it seemed that the burning did not stop. While the green eyed man experienced the burning pain, the other looked at the Pharaoh whom was wearing a smug expression. The green eyed man could not take anymore, he throw the puzzle at the Pharaoh who caught it. But for the pharaoh it seemed he felt nothing, in fact he replaced the object back around his neck and walked closer to the men.

"It seems as though the Millennium Puzzle has decided you two to be undeserving of the power. So, you will leave this kingdom and never return. Justice for the people of Egypt has been served."

As the Pharaoh finished what he was saying, a roar of triumph came from the people. They scream in delight! Finally, justice had been served their pharaoh had restored peace once again. The men started to walk out but the hazel eyed man was determined not to give up. He lunged for the pharaoh, but Atem had seen this and simply moved out the way.

"Justice has been done, do you really want to challenge Ma'at*?" Atem said.

The fear of threatening Ma'at did the trick the two men as they ran out of the throne room. The sound of thunder seemed to ring out as the people and guards in the palace began to chase the two men. Atem made his way to the balcony where he could see the two men running as fast as they could. Cheers could be heard from the people as they rejoiced. Atem watched the men run until he could no longer make them out, then turned and returned to the throne room where he found the members of the secret court, now free, waiting for him.

"I must say your excellence well done." Atem's advisor said.

The others agreed with this statement but the next topic turned to Atem's injuries. But Atem refused to listen to them, he needed to start cleaning up the mess that he been left. Atem was provided with the information about the food storage, working with Mahad and the others to come up with a plan.

"Really, my king, you have worked hard but you are hurt and need rest." Atem's advisor pleaded.

"I thank you for your concern, Shimon, but I do not need rest."

Shimon did not look convinced but it was true Atem was in no need of rest. They continued to work until the sun had set causing the throne room to darken. It was only then that they retired to their various chambers.

Upon entering his chamber Atem rubbed his face. He was tried but he knew that they had come up with a plan which would help the people. He walked out to the balcony and looked over the city. It would take some time to recover but they would, Egypt always carries on. Atem looked up to the moon, thinking of Yugi. He smiled to himself; he would not have been able to do what had just been done without Yugi.

"Thank You Yugi.. all this was possible thanks to you"

* * *

><p>Yugi was lying on his bed; he had changed into his PJs. The others had left a little while ago and it was just him and Grandpa. The cartouche was still hanging from Yugi's neck, one hand holding on to it. Even though Grandpa was in his room sleeping, Yugi felt alone. He looked at the clock and sighed. It had only been 5 hours since Atem had left and he felt like something was missing. But there was something that Atem had taught him which would stay with him always, to never forget his strength. Yugi swung his legs of his off his bed and looked out of his window, looking at the moon.<p>

"Thank you Atem, I will never be able to re-pay you for what you have given me.."

**END.**

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that!<p>

*Ma'at is the Egyptian God of Justice

So, that is the end of Egyptian Revolution..

I can't thank you guys enough for your reviews and for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story.

But don't worry I will be back!

My Second FanFic is currently being planned and I will say I am rather excited about it :D

So, watch out for "Yugi's Obsession" Coming Soon! (Man, that sounds like a movie trailer haha)

Thank you so much for reading guys, until next time : )


End file.
